


Eddie My Love

by thelahatiel



Category: IT, IT (Chapter Two), Reddie - Fandom, THE LOSERS CLUB - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobic Pennywise (IT), Homophobic Slurs, Horror, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marionette puppets are terrifying okay?, Neibolt, Pennywise scares Eddie, Pennywise uses Richie to scare Eddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The House on 28 Neibolt Street (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelahatiel/pseuds/thelahatiel
Summary: The door slams behind Eddie and his scream echos through the house on 28 Neibolt Street. He yanks on the door handle and sobs, listening to Richie bang on the door and scream his name in horror, but it’s all drowned out by the music he hears blaring from behind him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 30





	Eddie My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hate marionette puppets and I heard this song and it brought Reddie to mind and I saw a scene in Neibolt that sounded scary so I wrote it down.

The door slams behind Eddie and his scream echos through the house on 28 Neibolt Street. He yanks on the door handle and sobs, listening to Richie as he bangs on the door and screams his name in horror, but it’s all drowned out by the music he hears blaring from behind him.

_ “Eddie my love, I love you so.” _

Eddie turns around and tries to scream louder, but all of the noise is stuck in his throat. Richie is in front of him, but it is  ** not  ** Richie. This Richie is dead as can be. His skin is dark green and purple, rotting and practically falling off the bone in wrinkles and ruffles that make Eddie gag. He is held up by strings sand his jaw is unhinged, but he is singing nonetheless, black tar spilling from his lips as he drawls with a horrible smile.

_ “How I wanted for you, you’ll never know. Please, Eddie, Don’t make me wait too long." _ Dead Richie stomps a clumsy foot forward, pulled by the strings that Pennywise commanded. The corners of his mouth begin to tear at the corners, his mouth opening wider. Dead-Richie falls to the ground and his neck twists and stretches toward Eddie. 

“Bill! Stan!” Eddie began to scratch at the white paint on the door, chipping it away and not even perceiving the stinging in his fingers as his nails began to tear. “RICHIE!” His voice is a high pitch he will deny later when Richie decides to tease him about 'screaming like a girl.'

Outside, the real Richie rattles the door and bangs on it with his fists. “Eddie?!” Richie runs away from the door and finds Beverly, panting and pulling at her. “It has Eddie!” Beverly calls to the others as Richie ran back to the door, dropping to his knees to look underneath, but it was as if someone had blocked the view, all he can see is darkness and all he can hear are Eddie's desperate cries. The only certainty that Eddie is alive is the sobbing from the other side of the wooden panel. The sobs that Richie would probably hear for all of his nightmares from this point forward. All of his worst fears were coming true. He can’t save Eddie. 

_ “Eddie please write, just one line. Tell me your love is still the only mine.” _ All of a sudden the face of Dead-Richie turns sad and his neck goes back into place, and just like that his neck is cut open and Eddie screams and sobs. He covers his eyes as if that will do any good.

“Stop it! I-I’m not afraid of you!” Eddie didn’t even recognize his voice; it's choked and pleading, he had never screamed like this before. He had never seen Richie dead before either, and for once Eddie is not lying when he says he isn't afraid of the clown. He's more afraid of Richie being nothing but a corpse when all this terror was said and done with Pennywise. 

_ “You left me last September. Since that time I have been so alone. Now all I do is wish and wait for you, Eddie.” _ Eddie turned toward the door and banged on it harshly with his fists. 

“Richie?” There's no longer knocking, and Eddie begins to fear something even worse. IT got Richie. The real Richie. “Oh god,” Eddie felt like he was going to be sick and he leaned his head back against the door, dragging his eyes back to the horrific scene in front of him, looking up to the ceiling where Pennywise was tying a noose around Richie’s neck. “It isn’t real. It’s not real,” Eddie whispers to himself, but he doesn’t believe it, because it easily could be. 

_ “Eddie my love, I’m sinking fast. The very next day might be my last,” _ Dead-Richie is crying now, tears running down his sunken and decomposed face.  _ “Please, Eddie.”  _ The Richie on the floor stood up and hung himself from the noose that Pennywise provides.  **_ “You’ll never stop me, Eddie. I’ll have his pretty little face ripped off before you can even kiss it like you want to. Disgusting little fag,”  _ ** Pennywise jumps down from the rotting beams and Eddie remembers how to move.

Eddie sinks to the floor and presses his back to the door, screaming and covering his eyes. He wants it to stop. He cannot watch this. Eddie knows it isn't real, but seeing Richie cry and bleed makes him feel unimaginable pain. Hearing It mock his feelings for his best friend was almost just as bad. The way Richie’s limbs seemed disconnected from his body and the way his head lolled to the side like his neck was broken made Eddie’s stomach churn. Corpse-Richie explodes, and Eddie is covered in blood. The dead look in Richie’s sobbing eyes will haunt him forever. Now, covered in warm red liquid, Eddie lets out a blood-curdling scream. Pennywise is gone.

Richie pounds on the door, “leave him alone! You hear me you stupid fucking clown?! Leave Eddie alone!” Richie began kicking at the door and throwing his weight against it. 

“Richie!” Eddie screamed through the door, getting up and shaking the still locked handle. Richie sobs, his entire body beginning to bruise with the force against the door. 

“I’m here, Eds! I’m right here! Don’t be scared! I’m here!” Richie sinks to his knees, sliding his hand under the door and sighing in relief as he feels Eddie grab his fingers. 

The roaring record music stops and Eddie pulls away. Richie pulls back and he sees his fingers covered in blood. He feels his heart stop in his throat. “EDDIE!” Bill runs up. 

“Wha-What h-happened?” 

Richie stumbles back from the door, trembling as he looks at his bloody hand. 

“Oh god,” Richie sobs, "why is there blood? Eddie!" 

Eddie stood and pushed the door open, gasping as his body collided with Richie’s, the sound was wet as the blood smeared on Richie’s front. Richie gasps in relief as he gathers Eddie in his arms. Richie holds Eddie’s small shaking frame and glares at Bill, keeping his arms around his best friend and pulling him out of the house. “Are you hurt?” His voice is panicked, Eddie is staring ahead blankly as he gathers his thoughts, barely registering Richie's hands on him. “I’ve got you, Eddie. I’ve got you now.” Richie starts lifting Eddie’s shirt, looking for the source of blood. “I can't find the source of this bleeding, Dr. Spaghetti,” Richie's British accent does not hide how scared he is.

Eddie doesn't answer, he just pulls Richie close and hugs him tightly, burying his face in Richie’s chest.  _ He's alive. He's here. His heart is beating. _

“Eddie? Talk to me, man.” Eddie hears the way Richie’s voice wobbles. Richie is scared. Richie is never scared of anything, why is he scared now? 

“Yours,” He mumbles and grips onto Richie’s Hawaiian shirt, listening to Richie’s heartbeat and breathing in his scent as if it were his inhaler. Nicotine and sugar had never smelled so good. He allows himself to calm down. Richie rests his chin on Eddie’s head and exhales, rubbing Eddie’s back. “I’m alright, 'Chee. I’m okay.” 

“What the fuck happened in there, dude? Why are you covered in blood?” Richie pulls away and cups Eddie’s face, using the hem of his shirt to wipe some of the blood off. 

Richie pulls Eddie by the hand away from that house. Bill and the other losers stumble out behind, shouting and asking Eddie millions of questions. 

“Eddie? What did you see?” 

“Are you, oh-okay? Ed-Eddie! I’m so sor-sorry!” 

Richie turned, letting go of Eddie’s hand and taking a protective stance in front of him, he pokes Bill in the chest. “This is fucking bullshit! Eddie was almost killed! Is that what you want, B-B-B-Bill,” Richie shouts and mocks with a ferocity Eddie has never heard. Eddie grabs Richie’s arm. 

“Richie!” Eddie pulls him back, stepping between the two. “It isn’t his fault, ‘Chee! Don’t fucking talk to him like that!” 

“Seriously?” Richie looked incredulous. “We’re here because of him—“ 

“We’re here because of Georgie!” Eddie glares at Richie, smacking his chest. “We’re here to make sure no other kids die! I’m fine, Richie. I’m not dead, and I got out! This is what It wants. It wants to split us up against each other. Don’t let It win.” 

The losers all huff and there is silence. Richie and Bill have a silent conversation that involves some half smiles and nods. Eddie, sighing and looking down, his heartbeat spikes as he remembers the blood, and he gags. “Oh god! Oh god, what the fuck is on me? Do you know how many diseases you can get from someone else’s blood? Richie’s blood no less! Fuck, Richie do you have diseases?” 

“Yeah, Eds, I got them all from your mom.” Richie smiled and all the losers began to walk toward the quarry, listening to Eddie and Richie bicker like old married men, which one day they probably would be exactly that. Married old men fighting in their rocking chairs. That thought makes Bill smile, and he glances at Beverly, knowing she must be thinking the same thing. 

“That’s so funny, Richie, I forgot to laugh. Fuck you, dude! My mom doesn’t have diseases! And if she does she definitely got them from you!” 

“Aw, are you jealous of your mom, Eds?” 

“Don’t call me that, asshole, you know I hate that!” 

“Eddie, my love-“ 

Eddie stopped short, his sneakers scraping against the gravel, “Do NOT fucking call me that! Don’t ever call me that!” 

Richie stopped, and for a moment, he looked hurt. “Okay. Sorry, Spaghetti.” 

Eddie sighs in relief and pushes the thought of Dead-Richie far away in his mind. He takes Richie’s hand in his own as the other losers keep walking. He pretends not to see Richie blushing and biting his lip, and Richie pretends not to notice the way Eddie smiles and blushes every time Richie squeezes his hand or rubs his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles. 

The losers split up at Bill's house, everyone 'buddying up' as Bill suggested earlier in the week. Eddie and Richie are silent for most of the walk, which would normally be unsettling but Eddie is grateful for the time to think until he stops with a groan. 

Richie stops as well, his face immediately became one of concern. "What's wrong?" 

"My mom is going to freak if she sees my clothes covered in this shit," Eddie whines as he messes with the hem of his shirt which is now becoming crunchy and brown with the dried blood and tar. 

"You can come to my place. I'll give you some clothes." Richie shrugs and keeps walking, Eddie following behind and stammering over his words. 

"What kind of detergent do you use? Cheap detergents give me a rash. Your clothes won't even fit me. You're like a fucking bean-pole-" 

"What did you see at Neibolt, Eds?" Richie slows his pace, interrupting Eddie's rant with the question that has been playing on a loop in his mind since they left that hellhole. Eddie stops and Richie can see the panic return to his eyes. 

"It was just the leper again, why do you ask," he questioned in a trembling voice, walking ahead of Richie as if trying to run away from this conversation. 

"I've heard you afraid of the leper, this was something different. I figured you might want to talk about it," Richie says, grabbing Eddie's elbow to stop him from walking any further. 

"Well, I don't," Eddie snapped and Richie dropped his hand. 

"You said it was my blood, Eds." 

"Drop it, Richie." Eddie began to storm away again, unzipping his fanny pack and pulling out his inhaler only for Richie to snatch it. "What the fuck, Richard?" 

"I thought it was going to kill you, Eddie! I thought-" Richie waves his arms vaguely as Eddie growls and shoves him. 

"Give me the fucking inhaler, Richie," Eddie reaches up for it and shouts in frustration as Richie raises his arm above his head, just out of reach for Eddie's fingertips. In a tussle of stretching limbs and yelling, Eddie jumps up to snatch his inhaler, coming down and losing balance, causing Richie to stumble backward and pull Eddie with him. Eddie falls on top of Richie and hisses as his bare knees hit the asphalt on either side on Richie. 

"See what you did, asshole?" Eddie finally uses his inhaler and looks down at Richie and after a beat of silence the two of them break out into a fit of giggles which turns into an all-out belly laughing. When the laughing calms down, Richie clears his throat and his neck is coated in a blush. 

He clears his throat before saying, "uh, Eds, are you going to get up?" And Eddie turns as red as Pennywise's balloons, scrambling to his feet and lending Richie a hand. 

"Don't call me that," Eddie mumbles quietly and they start walking again. "I'll tell you what I saw if you tell me what you saw." 

"Eddie," Richie sighs, closing his eyes as they walk, looking off into the distance and biting his already chapped and peeling lips. "The Paul Bunyan statue came after me in the park once-" 

"I meant what you saw in the house, but we'll come back to the Paul Bunyan thing later." Eddie squints and Richie glances at his mouth as it turns into that adorable confused/disgusted frown. 

Richie sighs and mumbles incoherently as they approach his front door, Richie pushing it open. 

"Stop mumbling, shithead, I can't hear you." 

"You were dead!" Richie stops short and slams the door behind them, keeping his face turned away from Eddie. "You were dead, and you had this black stuff-" 

"Coming from my mouth." Eddie finished for him, stepping forward gently to touch Richie's arm, frowning and swallowing thickly as his eyes welled up. 

"How did you know?" Richie turns to Eddie, his eyes widening as he sees tears in the smaller boy's eyes. "Hey, it's okay." Richie cups his cheeks, the same way he did outside of Neibolt, the same way he did inside of Neibolt when he broke his arm and couldn't stop screaming. 

_ "Look at me! Eddie, Look at me!"  _

_ " _ I saw you. It had you tied to a bunch of strings and all your bones were broken, and you were dead. You were really fucking dead and you were singing and, and I couldn't..." Eddie sobbed and wrapped his fingers around Richie's wrists, squeezing his eyes shut as the trauma caught up with him, breathing in shallow gasps. 

Richie wiped his tears with his thumbs, "breathe, Eds, you're okay, breathe with me." Richie took slow deep breaths, encouraging Eddie to do the same and giving him a sad smile when he finally opened his eyes. "Was I any good?"

"What?"

"At singing. Was I any good?" 

"Fuck you, dude!" 

"Fuck me yourself, Spaghetti." 

"Can't you be serious for one fucking second," Eddie shouted and yanked himself free of Richie's hold, stomping up the stairs and huffing as he walked into Richie's messy bedroom. Richie followed behind and sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Eds. I just," Richie groans and grabs some shorts and a T-shirt for Eddie to wear. "I don't know what you want me to say. We both saw each other dead. So what?" Richie hands the clothes to Eddie, who glares at the ground in anger and snatches the clothing. "Yeah. So what." Eddie goes to the bathroom and changes his clothes, kicking himself for thinking that Richie could possibly feel the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this. This is my first time writing horror, so sorry if it was not that great.


End file.
